


Three rabbits and two kids

by Maryiswaytoop



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiswaytoop/pseuds/Maryiswaytoop
Summary: The three rabbits raise two kids.
Relationships: Ringo/Seiran (Touhou Project)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Critism will be appreciated

Today is the day I, Reisen Undonge inaba and my two best friends seiren and Ringo move into our new home with my two nephews kaguya, a bright 5 year old and Tewi a 1 year old. We have chosen to live in the Gensokoyo apartment complex. Having just finished my internship as a doctor in the lunar general hospital, I have a few days off. As we arrive to our new home I am getting a bit nervous. I am not the most social person but I am sure I will be able to mange meeting our new neighbourhood right...? 

  
"we are here" said Ringo 

  
"finally, Reisen you carry the kids and me and Ringo will manage the other stuff" said seiren. 

I got up and took the sleeping one year old. 

  
"carry me rei-rei" said the tired five year old. 

  
"come on, your a big girl you Can walk right? Reisen cannot carry both of you" said Ringo 

  
"fine..." 

  
I opened the door and stepped out with the five year old behind me while carrying the one year old. The complex way larger than I thought, I started making my way towards our apartment which was in the 5th floor of the B complex the name was 5A.

  
"hey wait up" said seiren who was carrying two boxes. 

"you should have left one box in the car" 

  
"don't worry this much weight is nothing" 

  
I sighed and said "just don't push yourself too hard" 

As I made my way towards the elevator and then pressed the button 5.When I arrived l could see four more buildings. Then I opened the door, the apartment was larger than I thought. 

  
"you guys weren't kidding when you said the apartment was big and you also said there were four bedrooms which were fully furnished?" I asked 

"yep, thanks too your big sister we got this nice apartment" said seiren while putting the boxes down.

  
"Wahh" I heard it and looked Tewi has woken up and kaguya wants to sleep. I knew Tewi was hungry because she hadn't eaten anything before she went to sleep. 

  
"rei-rei I am sleepy" 

  
"here follow me, I will show you your bed room. Reisen feed Tewi Ringo should be back after parking the car" said seiren as she picked up kaguya and carried her too her bedroom 

  
I then remembered that the bottle was with Ringo. 

  
"need this" said a voice behind be and I saw ringo standing there with the bottle. 

  
"thanks" I grabbed the bottle and gently put it in Tewis mouth as she began sucking it and drinking the milk. After almost finishing half of bottle she just grabbed the bottle and tried to push it away indicating that she was done. 

  
"I will set up the things we brought for now, you handle Tewi and see if she wants to sleep again we will meet the neighbours tomorrow" said ringo and then she left the room and I was alone with the kid. 

Ch end


	2. Chapter 2

Reisens point of view

While I was cradling, I noticed that the door was opened. So, I went to close and when I got near the door and then suddenly a kid that looked no older than 3 came in,she was a pink head with a blue hat and a dress of the same colour. We just looked at each other not sure what to do.

"who aaareee yo--I" she said

"well I am Reisen Undonge inaba, a doctor" I was almost about to give the full details of my graduation but then I realised I was talking to the kid and then Tewi looked down and said 

"firss tol uss w-who yoe aree" 

"I a-am yu-yuyuko" 

"Where are your parents?" I asked worried she might me lost. 

"yo-yo said no to talk to strangers" 

"but she es rei-rei" said Tewi, as she said that Ringo walked in 

"what the flip Reisen I didn't think you were a kidnapper" said Ringo in a sarcastic tone 

"Ringo jokes aside, do you know who she is I am worried about her" 

"probably a neighbour's kid. I can go look for her parents" 

"i wa-ant to go" said Tewi 

"sure kid, oii pink head you are also coming" 

"yo-yo told no-no to follo-owing strangers" said yuyuko 

"now that's a problem, how about this you lead the way and I follow you. Sounds good?" 

"Okey doki" 

I gave Tewi to Ringo and watched as they left. After they were gone I looked at the sofa and laid on it. I am tired. 

Ringos point of view 

I followed the kid to make sure she didn't reach any danger. Shw lead me to the the next apartment. The door was a little opened. She let me in, me not sure if I should follow any more stood there. 

"are nt you going to follow" asked Tewi, who was being awfully quite. 

"no, pumpkin it rude to go to someone elses place uninvited" 

She was about to say something but as she opened her mouth pink head came back dragging a rather tired looking white haired lady. 

"yo-yo thes stranger said to follow her" said pink head, did this kid just unintentionally called me a kidnapper? I wondered but instead of answering that question I said 

"Hello, are you this kids gardean? She went inside our house." 

"I am so sorry, the door was a little open and she went out unnoticed. Say sorry yuyuko-sama" said white head 

"sowwy" said pink head

"I am Ringo, I live in the next apartment" 

"I am youmu konpa, nice to meet you. Is there anything I can do to repay for her intrusion?" 

"choco" said Tewi 

"pumpkin, you ate two chocolates before arriving here, that's enough chocolate for today. Sorry for her."

"no no it's fine I should be the one apologising." 

"Ringo, there you are" I looked behind to see a tired Reisen calling me. 

"did something happen?" I asked 

"no no, I came here to tell you that Tewi has eaten 2 chocolates already don't buy her anymore. It would be unhealthy for her and -" she was about to continue before she looked at youmu. 

"yeah yeah I know, you sound like I am spoiling them. Miss youmu this is my friend Reisen she's the one who found yuyuko" I said 

"nice to meet you - wait aren't you the intern from the lunar hospital" said youmu 

"Ahh miss youmu, didn't recognize yuyuko there. She has improved alot" said Reisen in her confident doctor mode. 

"Ringo, why do-does rei-rei always become like these when she talks to sick people or there relatives" said Tewi 

"it's called doctors speech, they get a confidence boost due to being a doctor" I said

"don't teach her weird stuff Ringo"

Ch end 


End file.
